


you were shining in the sun

by prismaxle



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions the rest of Roselia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaxle/pseuds/prismaxle
Summary: yukilisa week day 4 - sunrise-sunset"Yukina realizes with a start that that is it. All she can do is write songs and sing them, so write a song she will."





	you were shining in the sun

It is sunset when Yukina is first struck by inspiration to write the song. On the walk home from practice, her best friend beside her as usual. Orange sunlight streaming through Lisa's hair, sparkling off her eyes. A sight that has probably been hers to watch for nearly her entire life, but it is only recently that she really notices it. Lisa catches her staring. “Something wrong, Yukina?”

“Nothing, just thinking about something,” she says, hoping that her response does not come out too quickly.

“Hmmm,” is what she gets in reply, because this is not the first time this week that Lisa has caught her ‘just thinking about something’. “I won't push if you really don't want to, but you know you can always talk to me about anything.”

Yukina knows, and that is precisely the problem. Ever since that day that Lisa could not make it to practice, the vocalist has been thinking a lot about just how much Lisa does for her, for the band. She wishes she could do something to help, or at least to let her best friend know how thankful she is, but Yukina is the first to admit she is not a woman of many talents. Yukina is a singer, and beyond the band she genuinely hasn’t a clue what she could possibly do for Lisa that she wouldn’t fail horribly at and probably need to be bailed out from by Lisa herself.

She realizes with a start that that is it. All she can do is write songs and sing them, so write a song she will.

“—Hey, are you listening?” Lisa’s voice jars her out of her thoughts.

“Oh,” Yukina says, kind of dumbly, because what else can she say? Actually paying attention to Lisa is probably also a good way to show appreciation, she notes.

Lisa studies her face for a moment before shrugging. “Well, I suppose I’ll let it slide. Just make it a good one, okay?”

Yukina’s eyes widen. Did Lisa just read her mind? “What do you mean?”

“That look on your face, it’s the one you get every time you come up with an idea for a song. ...I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what it is?”

“Secret,” Yukina replies as they reach their homes. Lisa is not surprised, and just tells her not to stay up too late working on the song. Yukina pays attention. Kind of.

* * *

The drumbeat comes almost naturally to her. It is not as complicated as some songs they’ve already done, but it is no less important. Up until now, she has always leaned towards fierce drumbeats that reflect the strength in the songs of her father she grew up admiring, rhythms that carry an intense force, compelling you to move. This time, however, it is a different kind of strength, stable and unmoving. Yukina hears it in her head, pulsing steadily with an unwavering determination that supports the rest of the band, anchors them, uniting them in their journey of sound.

(When she is handing out the completed pieces to her bandmates, Yukina stresses to Ako more than ever how important it is that she keep the tempo, that she not rush ahead and leave the rest of them behind. Yukina tells her to think of someone quieter than her sister but no less dependable, and the drummer instantly understands.)

* * *

It is an interesting task, attempting to capture sunlight into music. Yukina stares at the picture of the monochrome keys on her screen for a long time, tries to imagine filling them with colour. Lisa makes personifying the sun look so easy. The notes Yukina writes on the page are lifeless and show none of that shining vibrance. But Yukina knows that when Rinko turns those lifeless notes into sound, it will be like a light passing through a prism, an explosion of all the colours of the rainbow. The digital playback from her laptop is a pale shadow of the bright melody she hopes to capture, but after checking on her phone the difference between how Lisa’s smile looks on camera and how she knows it to be in real life, Yukina concludes there is a limit to what computers can record.

(As always, there is a hint of nervousness in Rinko’s eyes when Yukina hands her the music. But when Yukina advises her to think of a person that radiates dazzling colours anywhere she goes, the tension in the keyboardist’s shoulders melts away and her eyes fill with confidence.)

* * *

Devotion is not a foreign concept to Yukina or the rest of the band. From the very beginning, Yukina had asked them all if they were prepared to fully devote themselves to her cause. All of them had affirmed as much. If Yukina is honest with herself, there had still been doubt in her heart after that evening. Ako was still a child, Rinko was overflowing with anxiety, and Lisa had already given up on the bass once before. Words were nice, but it was their actions that Yukina would see and judge their devotion by.

What a fool she was back then. Of course it was _her_ whose devotion wavered, her who nearly destroyed the band she had so carefully put together. It was then that Lisa showed her what devotion meant, who stood by her side and (with her coarse fingerpads and ruined nails, a silent reminder that Yukina’s lack of faith came from her own weakness, not Lisa’s, never Lisa’s) helped her pick up the pieces again.

_“As long as you’re there...I can’t... I just can’t focus on my music...!”_

Her own words echo in her head, and Yukina wishes her old self could see her now. Lisa, an obstacle to her music? How laughable.

(Sayo, too, needs no reminder of what devotion is. The piece Yukina gives her is full of that devotion, quiet but with a clear sense of purpose. The guitarist’s lips curl up into a small smile as she nods with understanding, even before Yukina names the one person they know with that kind of sincere drive.)

* * *

“...?”

It takes Yukina several moments to process that she is staring up at her ceiling. Strange, she does not remember going to bed last night; she was up late working on the song, struggling to find the words to do justice to the feelings she holds. Yet here she is, wrapped up in her blanket. Slowly, she gets up. Only then does she notice Lisa, asleep on a chair that she must’ve pulled up next to the bed. Yukina opens her mouth to wake her, but thinks better of it. Instead, she quietly gets up, wraps the blanket around Lisa, and tiptoes to her desk. She glances back at her sleeping friend. The first beams of sunlight are breaking through her curtains, and Lisa looks like an angel basking in their glow. Yukina pulls out her phone and snaps a picture, fully aware that it will do the moment no justice. Yukina keeps the image in her head as she composes the bassline, tying strength and light and devotion together and wrapping it in a gentle warmth, like that of a batch of freshly-baked cookies or of a vivid carmine red bass or of a gentle and all-accepting smile. The kind of warmth that thaws through the most frigid heart and teaches it to love.

The girl in question stirs, and Yukina takes a break in her work to greet her good morning. They chat aimlessly for a short time, and Lisa invites her over to spend the day off together, but Yukina is _so close_ to finishing the song (the song she carefully avoids giving any details about, not yet, Yukina is always strict on herself about not letting imperfect drafts be seen but in this case it is especially important to her that she gives her most important person nothing but her best). Lisa understands and jumps back across their balconies to her own room.

There is a sudden desperation in the pit of Yukina’s stomach, an intense need to tell the song’s target just how much she treasures her, more precious than all the gemstones in the world. Yet no words come out, no turns of phrase with which to voice her feelings. Frustration builds, but Yukina knows one sure way to melt away her frustrations. She phones her neighbour, asking if her earlier offer still stands. Besides, she reasons, what better way is there to learn how to express affection, than to spend time with someone who lives and breathes it?

Yukina comes back to her room as the sun is setting, and works with a burning fervor for the rest of the night, countless lyrics expressing appreciation pouring out onto the page. If before Yukina was experiencing a drought of words to write down, now she is flooded with them. It is sunrise when Yukina decides the song is complete.The feelings are not ones that Yukina is usually comfortable expressing. But for all her faults, Yukina is a singer, and she is never more confident singing than with the sound of Lisa's bass thrumming in her ears.

When Yukina gives Lisa her piece of  _Hidamari Rhodonite_ , the bassist looks at her expectantly, having seen her whisper instructions to the rest of their band. To her, however, Yukina only smiles and says, “Just be yourself. That’s always been more than enough.”

There are no windows in the practice studio, but when Lisa smiles back at her, Yukina can see the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I love HidaRhodo so much for so many reasons. From the very first time I heard it, I was blown away by how warm and gentle it sounds, while still being as bopping as any other Roselia song.
> 
> Every fic I've seen about it has been of Lisa reacting to the finished piece, which is absolutely a fun idea and I could read a million different takes on it, but I think it'd be neat to see more depictions of Yukina writing such an affectionate song.


End file.
